wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Shark
Shark is a dull, grey-green male SeaWing with black patterns along his scales. It is implied that he got his name because of his unblinking, pale, shark-like eyes. He is the brother of Queen Coral, and therefore, a prince of the Kingdom of the Sea. His daughter, Moray, would be in line for the throne, if none of the queens daughters were available. He is very conniving and untrustworthy Shark is also the main commander of the armies of the Sea Kingdom and in charge of military in the SeaWing Council. He has knobby eyebrows and a fierce temper. Shark also has a daughter named Moray, although his mate is currently unknown. History ''The Lost Heir'' Shark stopped Riptide and the Dragonets as they approached the SeaWing Summer Palace. He confirmed that Tsunami was Queen Coral's daughter from the bio-luminescent starburst patterns on the underside of her wings that are shared exclusively in the Royal Family. He allowed them through, however, not before trying to have the rest of the Dragonets of Destiny killed for security purposes. Tsunami yelled at him to let them through and states that she is the lost SeaWing princess. When they entered the Summer Palace, Queen Coral put all the Dragonets except Tsunami in Blister's cave and shows Tsunami around while Shark makes a gesture with his index talon saying, "Not yet. We'll finish it later." With the threat of having a MudWing in their palace, he ordered Clay to be chained to the wall. This caused Clay, along with the others, to almost drown. Glory and Sunny didn't want to leave Clay and they were about to drown. Starflight also stayed with them, but maybe just to make sure that Sunny was okay. Tsunami suspected Shark of trying to attack her in the underwater tunnels leading to the palace. She also thought he was the one who smashed Queen Coral's eggs. However, Shark wasn't the one responsible for either attacks, though he did grant permission for Tortoise to leave her post at the Royal Hatchery to eat an octopus, unknowingly letting one of the eggs inside the hatchery to be demolished. Because Shark ordered Clay to be chained to the floor, he would have been responsible for the deaths of the dragonets if they had drowned in the storm. For this and disobeying her orders (as well as Tsunami's dramatic reveal of what he had done), Queen Coral has him imprisoned in her underwater dungeon with Tsunami's approval, along with another dragon named Lagoon. He was later released either before or during an attack on the Summer Palace by Burn's forces, mostly SkyWings, and led the defense. Afterwards, he fled to the Deep Palace with the rest of the surviving SeaWings. Personality Shark is generally assumed to have military-like aspects, expects being obeyed immediately, and is said to be quite vicious. Tsunami describes him as "creepy". He is shown to be a practical thinker. He suggested at one point that a son should inherit the throne if there are no daughters born to a queen. He tends to be very suspicious, as shown when he ordered the dragonets to be killed on the chance that they might be a threat and that MudWings, one of their enemies, were joining them. But in the end Shark is loyal to Coral, and has shown no actions hinting towards overthrowing his sister. Shark is very fish-like because he is seen to never blink. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Typical SeaWing.jpg|A typical SeaWing; art by Joy Ang SeaWingGer.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publications SharkTemplate.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing Seadump.png|Art by Hawky Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.02 PM.png CommandersharkGer.png|The German book's depiction of a SeaWing- colored by Heron the MudWing Pencilsharky.jpg|The lighting made the colors look different....drat! I spent weeks looking for a Gray green pencil crayon! Shark.png SeaWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend IMG_20160131_222413_hdr_kindlephoto-154790971.jpg|Commander Shark AWESOMESHARKAWWWWW.PNG|By Sahel Drawing.png|by Dreamwalker the Nightwing BouncyQueenClam.gif Caribbean_reef_shark.jpg|by Albert kok Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Queen Coral's Council Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Tsunami's Family Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Male